Beauregard Sanders
: | actor= Casey Kasem }} Beauregard Sanders was a Southern colonel and collector of Civil War memorabilia. Physical appearance Beauregard was an elderly Caucasian male, with white hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, styled moustache, with a long, full beard. He looked a little overweight, in his old age. He wore a Civil War-style uniform. Personality He appeared to have had an honorable personality considering he put Scooby-Doo in his will after the latter saved him. History Early life Several years ago, Scooby had saved "old Beauregard" out of a fish pond, and in return remembered Scooby in his will. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one When he passed away he left message on a record declaring a fortune of one million dollars would be split into equal amounts to four of his relatives and Scooby if they could spend the night in his mansion. The Colonel's lawyers (Creeps and Crawls) tried to scare the potential inheritors away during the night by dressing up as the Phantom Shadows. Mystery Inc. was able to catch the so-called phantoms, also revealing that their hoax was for nothing, as the one million dollars was worthless Confederate money. : , season 1, episode 16. ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy The Phantom Shadows case in his mansion was brought up during Jeepers, It's Daphne!, and later during another case in Transylvania, Pennsylvania after it was discovered that Cuthbert Crawls was involved in a revenge-seeking conspiracy group, with other former convicts. , direct-to-video film 22. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 116. (portrait) Notes/trivia * Beauregard's presence in the episode is demonstrated by two different means (his portrait and the recording of his voice). No character in the series had failed to make an actual physical appearance before. * His home may be located on an island in the vicinity of the gang's hometown, which according to A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, would be Coolsville. * His first name may be a reference to Confederate general Pierre Gustave Toutant-Beauregard; the French surname, typical of the general's native Louisiana, became popular as a given name throughout the American South in honor of the well-respected general. * His last name may be a reference to Colonel Harland Sanders, the founder of the Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC) franchise of fast food restaurants. * It is very unlikely that Beauregard Sanders actually took part in the Civil War, which ended in 1865, 105 years before A Night of Fright is No Delight aired (the last verified Confederate veteran died in 1951 at the age of 104). However, many Southerners then and now have been obsessed with the Civil War, and Beauregard might very well have had himself painted in a Confederate uniform without having actually been a Confederate officer. * According to the alternate continuity of Scoobynatural, Beauregard died of cancer. The mention of the disease tips off Dean Winchester that the cartoon world is starting to become more realistic and dangerous. However, since everything up to that point had remained the same as the original continuity (minus the presence of the Winchester brothers). References Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentioned-only characters Category:Military Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters